our story
by alieangel
Summary: Bella is a vampire but Edward is not. she meets the Cullen's and they move to Forks, Bella can read minds. Edward moves to Forks a few years later and they fall in love. what happens when Bella tells Edward what she is? Will he accept it or will he run?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so im not sure if its good. I hope you like it .**

**Chapter one**

BPOV

I remember that day as if had happened yesterday. the day filled will sorrow and pain . the day when all my happiness was destroyed. I remember the pain , the pain that had started all of it. after nearly 100 years the day still haunts me. I still don't know why there was pain and who had caused it . I don't know why they had caused it and if I ever see them I will happily tear them to shreds.

I guess you are wondering what im going on about so ill start at the beginning.

It was 1909 I was 18 and I was happy. I has a wonderful family and a best friend called Katie and we stuck together like glue. I can never forgive myself for the pain I caused Katie even though every one tells me its not my fault .

Then one summer night I was alone in my favourite meadow singing to my self when something pounced on me. I was knocked the the ground and suddenly everything went black.

I don't know how long I was unconscious for maybe a few hours and now I am glad I wasn't awake for when the pain started .when I woke up the pain was like nothing ive ever experienced before. It was like I was burning inside and that I was being cut again and again. Right then I thought it would be better if I was dead so I screamed out to the night to kill me .

Then I noticed 5 pairs of red eyes staring at me. I screamed louder to them for them to kill me but they just ignored me.

For the next 3 days I drifted in and out of unconsciousness. Every time I was awake I screamed again and again for the red eyes, that never seemed to move ,to kill me.

Then on the third day I could feel the fire slowly starting to fade out of my fingertips and toes. I let out a sigh of relief. The pain was starting to go away. Then the pain started to focus on one point, my heart. My heart was fighting a battle with the fire but it was losing. It sped up really fast and then stopped. I opened my eyes to find the red eyes a few metres away staring at me.

But they were not just red eyes. To of the eyes were female and astonishingly beautiful with long straight blond hair. The other 3 were male and as beautiful as the females. they all stared at me with cautious eyes like I could be dangerous.

This made me angry and to my surprise I jumped up sunk into a crouch and bared my teeth at them. All this happened in like a 8th of a second.

One of the males steped forward slowly and held his hands up "calm down young one "he said

this confused me as they didn't look much older than me. I stood up about to ask what he meant by that when one of the females stepped forward .

"she is confused " she said"follow us and we will explain."

they ran of faster than I thought possible so I followed them and to my amazement I was just as fast as they where.

_I hope she doesn't cause _ _too much trouble _

" why would I cause trouble?" I asked

"we didn't say anything" the other female said

" yes you did some one said I hope she doesn't cause too much trouble"

_ah a mind reader_

" who reads minds ?" I asked puzzled

"you do"

I thought they were just messing with me so I just left it.

after a few minutes of silence we came to a halt at a lake."I am Lucy this is Amelia and they are Robert, Scott and liam. you are Bella."said the one called Lucy.

Lucy took me over to the lake and told me to look at my reflection . I so was shocked that I nearly fell into the lake. some one chuckled. The me or Bella as they said I had know was know a pale beautiful woman . The only thing was that my eyes were a blazing red it was terrifying,

"what am I?" I whispered

"you are a vampire we are vampires " said Scott and then they left , running of into woods with out a backwards glance leaving me alone by the lake in the middle of the woods somewhere . For the first time in my life I was really alone and afraid.

Then the pain of everything crashed down on me making me feel empty and with out hope . I wouldn't be able to see Katie again or my parents or any one ever again. This filled me with despair. I wouldn't be able to do anything again . I would cause pain to my parents and Katie oh poor Katie. I would cause pain to the people who I drank blood from and their friends and family . If I ever killed Katie or my parent it would kill me . I was a monster. I just sat there sobbing on the ground hating myself.

So that was my story . Every time I think of it it brings me pain but I deserve it .

**Please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read it. I got no reviews so please could I get 1 review soon. I hoped you liked it. I will try and update every 2 days . Please tell me how to make this story better. Ill do other povs soon.**

**Chapter 2**

bpov

I also remember the other time when some hope came into my life. It was the time when I met the Cullens.

I had been a vampire for maybe 10 years now . I had been wandering around America feeding when necessary. The voices in my head increased whenever I was near a human.

I still couldn't find a reason for why they were there so I had to accept that I probably could read minds.

Even though it was bizarre, it sounded quite cool as it could be quite useful for telling when humans were near by.

After that day when I was born or created or whatever its called when I met those vampires , I have never bumped into any more so I have no clue how many vampires there are , if there are any more or if it is normal for vampires to have gifts or if I am just a freak.

On September 19th exactly 10 years after the day , I was sitting in a tree sobbing because of the terrible thing I had just done.

I was running enjoying the speed when a burst of happy thoughts made me fall over. Its very hard to make me fall over so it really surprised me. I had just fed so I was not thirst but the happy person made me feel angry so I ran in the direction of the thoughts.

How could they have happiness when all I could have was sadness and pain? I wasn't fair . I sped up and reached the person a few seconds later.

On a swing in a tree sat a pretty girl singing to herself. I didn't pause to think how I would feel later so I pounced on the girl and drank. Then I saw the girls face . She looked like Katie. Her eyes were large and green like hers , her mouth was shaped in the exactly shape was and her hair was long , brown and wavy just like Katie 's . If I hadn't watched or rather listened to Katie 's funeral 4 years ago I would of sworn it was her. I started sobbing heavily again for the first time since her funeral.

So that how I got into this tree. Any way so I was in the tree , when I heard _ were nearly there hurry up every one_****(** who is it?Yes its Alice!) **

then 6 vampires came running out of the trees.

At the front the was a small pixie like girl with short black pointy hair. Next to her stood a boy holding her hand who I guessed was her mate. Behind them stood probably the prettiest girl in the world with her mate who was giant. Next to them stood another pair of mates. The short pixie on stepped forward and said "hi am Alice this is my mate Jasper ,Rosalie and Emmett , and Carlisle and Esme you are Bella arent you?"

" um yeah " I said shakily

the one called Carlisle stepped forward

" I know we don't know you very well but we heard that you were alone , and we were wondering would you like to join our family? And in case your wondering are eyes are this colour because we hunt animals instead of humans"

" is that possible?" I asked astonished

" yes or no " Alice demanded

" yeah ok sure I guess"

"yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" Alice screamed jumping at me and knocking me off the tree.

After hugging every one in my new family we set of running to their home.

All the way there all I could hear was _yay , have you seen her clothes , she really needs a bath , this is going to be so cool, I cant wait , ooh blue would look pretty with her skin. When was the last time she brushed her hair? Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe_

so that is how I am here today .

Apov

I was in the bath when I had the vision . A vampire called Bella would join our family today while we were hunting and we would have so much fun.

" eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk"

suddenly every body was in my bathroom going what happened what did you see? So I told every one what I had seen and then they all went hyper .

" this is great I will have a new sister to pull pranks on" Emmett said

I laughed at him

" I don't think it will be that easy , Bella can read minds."

" damn" Emmett said

I couldn't wait any longer so we set of straight after I had got dressed and ready which took a few hours as couldn't choose which top to wear . Finally I had I vision of me talking to Bella with the pink top on.

Finally we set of . After about and hour I had a vision . _Hurry up every body were nearly there._

Then I remembered that they weren't Bella . " hurry up every one were nearly there.".

Finally I saw Bella . She looked the same as in my vision . Well duh . Oh now im turning into an Emmett.

Conversation with Bella happens .

On the way back to our house I was thinking about our first session of Bella barbie which would have to happen the second we got home. I mean when did she last brush her hair ? Probably a few years ago and have you seen her clothes? I hope my fashion sense will rub off on her . Finally we arrived. As soon as Bella stepped in to the house I dragged her up to my bath room to clean her. After about 6 hours Bella looked beautiful.

" wow your amazing is it really me?"

" well of course you look amazing It was done by me!"

she just beamed at me took one more look at herself and then skipped of to show every one .

That was our first day as sisters.

**Did you like it? Sorry about the bad description about the Cullens im not good at describing . Should I do this chapter in other peoples pov ** **? also should I skip to the part when Edward comes in or should I do what they did in-between? Its up to you! Pretty please review :)**


	3. question answer

**This is not a chapter im just answering someone's question.**

I'm sorry I didn't mention how come she didn't die when she got bit .

Well I really not know why so ill just go with that the vampire who bit her smelt some one better than Bella so he or she didn't want to lose it so they dropped Bella and ran after the other person.

I know its not I good reason but its all I could come up with. If you want ill do that bit as a chapter in the vampires pov if it help you understand more .

Ill update tomorrow.

Thank you to freckleforce01 who reviewed . Thnx to the person who asked the question , otherwise I wouldn't of thought of why . they also were my first reviewer :)

:)


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey anyone who's reading this :)**

**thank you to anyone who reads this story . I still only have 3 reviews If I don't get 1 review for this chapter then I will probably stop this story after a few chapters. As I don't know if anyone's reading this I don't have a clue if its good or not. Just 1 review people please .**

**Please read and review evolette17's stories ABD and her other one she's hardly getting any reviews which I think is bad as she is a great author and her stories are fantastic . she's on my favourites list :)**

**Anyway this chapter is when Bella and the Cullens decide to move to forks and the flight . Edward comes in after a few chapters .**

**To anyone who thinks this is going to be just like twilight but the other way round its not. Its going to be different but with the main things changed a bit.**

**Sorry for the long note but I just had to tell you these things.**

Bpov

I had been with the Cullens for over 90 years now. Since I've been living with the Cullens I had been happy and had lots of fun. Now Alice was my best friend and some how she had gotten me addicted to shopping so every weekend or so we both went shopping together .

Emmett was my partner in crime . We pulled pranks on the rest of the family . Our recent prank had been on Alice . We had dyed all Alice's clothes brown and as she hates the colour brown she had an Alice anger explosion. Trust me you don't want to be near her when she does that . It was worth it though you should have seen her face when she realised that her clothes were brown.

Me and Jasper weren't as close as I was with the rest of the family but we could have good fun together.

Rosalie. She was like the big sister I never had .

Carlisle and Esme were like my parents . Right now they were deciding were we would move next as we started to look a bit young for 20.

Now that I was a vegetarian vampire , we had to move around a lot. Some times it was hard if we made a human friend but it was exciting feeding on new animals .

"family meeting" I heard Carlisle say from down stairs

I ran downstairs at vampire speed to the dining room . We really didn't need this room but it was a good place to hold meetings .Once every one was down stairs Esme said

" we have decided to move back to forks if that all right with all you "

every one noded and then looked at me . I couldn't speak so I just noded .

" that's settled then were leaving in a week" Esme said

_a week later on the plane to forks _

Apov

I cant wait to get to forks !well really I cant wait to see what kind of clothes they sell there .

And then I saw it .

In my vision there was Bella sitting next to a boy in school. From the way Bella was sat it looked like it was hard for Bella to control her blood lust.

Then I new vision flashed before me . It was Bella and the boy kissing I squealed in excitement causing every one to stare at me .

When I looked at Bella I remembered . I quickly blocked my mind. Phew she didn't see any thing but she sent me an annoyed look.

Jasper whispered to me " what did you see ?"

" Bella finding her mate !" please don't tell her "

"don't worry I wont . this is great news "

Jpov

I was about to ask Alice if she saw if life at forks was going to be good when I saw her eyes glaze over any get that far away look. I waited patently for it to go away and for Alice to look at me .

finally she turned towards me .

"what did you see?" I whispered so no one could hear us.

" Bella finding her mate ! Please don't tell her " Alice said happily

" don't worry I wont wont . This is great news " I said

we had been waiting for Bella to find her mate ever since we had found her over 90 years ago. Our long wait was nearly over!. The pilot announced that the plane will be landing soon so I decided to spend the rest of the journey reading.

Bpov

the plane flight was boring . I was sitting next to a nerdy boy who kept on picking his nose and leaning towards me. Everyone else was fine, they had their mates to sit next to.

I heard Alice squeal so I turned to look at her .

When Alice saw me looking at her she looked like she just noticed something and then started to sing Hannah Montana in her head . It was really annoying so I glared at her. She just smiled at me and whispered something to Jasper . Huh . I heard the pilot announce that we were landing soon . I settled down in my seat and continued reading my book.

Once we landed we got our luggage , found our car and headed to wards our home.

I wonder what our house looks like.

**Sorry for the boring chapter its just something that I put in while I'm deciding what happens when Edward meets Bella.**

**Don't forget to review .**

**Please please please read Evolette17's stories and review them. I really think she should get some reviews as she is a great author :) **

**review **

**the next chapter might be up this week or later depending on the number of reviews I get .**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed :) if any one has asked a question it will be at the bottom of the page from now on.**

**Please could we try to get to get to 2 reviews people :) it only takes a few seconds.**

**Again please could you read and review evolette17's stories . Thanks :)**

**this is just a short chapter about there house as I need to find out something before I write about them going to school.**

**Also it would be extremely helpful if some on could tell me what school is like in America . I don't know because I'm from England and the school years are different there.**

**Sorry for the long note :)**

**this chapter is dedicated to evolette17 for being a fantastic arthour.**

Bpov

the house was amazing . I have never seen a house so beautiful in my life. Out of all the houses we have had , this one was the most beautiful.

It was all white and half the house was made out of glass. The sun was shinning on the glass and it caught the sun perfectly casting dancing rainbows in the garden. It was like we'd stepped into our own fairytale .

The inside of the house was equally amazing. No room failed to amaze me. Finally we reached my room .

It was just like the room I've dreamt of for ages . I gasped.

" do you like it?" Esme asked me

I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head. I heard some one chuckle .

I was so amazed my my room I didn't notice when every one left me and closed the door .

I don't know how long I stood there for but I guessed it was around 10 hours.

Through the glass wall I could see the suns rays slowly coming out .

I had a shower and then got dressed.

" I'm going to the library " I said.

" ok dear be back soon" I heard Esme say

because me looked like it was going to be a nice day I decided to walk to the library.

Once I got there I saw a poster with new books on it. One that looked good was 2009 abd by evolette17. I decided to get that one.

Once I was home I started to read it. Due to my vampire reading I was finished in about an hour and a half. The book was great. Possibly one of the best books I had ever read. I would recommend it to anyone .

I put the book away.

School tomorrow . I sighed. After repeating high school around what felt like a million times , school got extremely boring.

**I know short boring chapter ** .

**I cant update until some one tells me what high school is like in America :). **

**don't forget to review mine and evolette17 story :)**

**click the green button and you will make my life extremely happy. Also anyone who reviews might  get to be in the next chapter.**

**The more reviews the quicker ill update. :)**

**questions.**

**Yes Edward will be Bella's singer. I'm thinking about making it stronger but its up to you!**

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you to jaypetal111 for reviewing. Also thank you to everyone who added this story to their favourites. It all means so much to me . I still haven't had anyone telling about what school is like in America so I cant do that chapter yet so I'm just going to do something else. Like I promised , anyone who reviewed or added it to favourites will be mentioned in this chapter . I'm sorry if I forgot anyone just tell me and you will be in the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to read and review evolette17's stories. She now has a new one so go read it!**

**Chapter 5**

Apov

School is starting tomorrow and I have the perfect outfits for everyone!

I'm bored and its still only 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Hey why don't we go shopping!.

"noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" I heard Bella say from upstairs. She didn't mind weekend shopping but when it came to random unnecessary shopping she was always trying to hide somewhere. Bella , Rosalie I'm coming to pick out your outfits were going shopping!

I decided to do Bella first. I picked out skinny jeans and a cute blue top. Then I handed her some sparkly black high heels and told her to go and get dressed.

" Alice" she moaned " why do I have to wear heels ? you know I cant walk in them."

" because I said so . And now is a perfect time to practice "

she gave up and went into her bathroom to get dressed. When she came out I did her hair and make up . " perfect " I said

I ran to Rosalie's room and chose her the same but with a hot pink top. I then left her to do her own hair and make up.

Then I did my self. Like the other to I wore skinny jeans, heels but a sparkly red top.

Once we were all done we hopped in my yellow porche and sped of to the mall.

We stepped inside and we saw a group of people around our age standing around a shop.

One of the girls walked towards us.

" hello my name is jaypetel111 and this is laura4ever , digimondragonmaster , Jessica, Angela , Lauren, Eric, Taylor and mike "

" hey I'm Alice , this is Bella and she's Rosalie . its nice to meet you. Do you go to forks high school?"

" yep like every one in forks does. "

"cool well we might see you later," Rosalie said

" ok sure bye."

I then led us to a pretty dress shop.

" why on earth are we going to a dress shop?" Bella asked me.

" coz we now are having a party on Friday"

she didn't say anything .

Then I saw the perfect dress. I squealed. Every one in the shop turned to look at me.

The dress was short , red , strapless an d it was covered in diamonds! I just had to have it.**( dresses will be on my profile soon)**

I reached for it but so did someone else.

I grabbed it out of their hands and shouted "its mine!" the woman chased after me until I hid in the dressing room. While I was there I might as well try it on . It fitted perfectly!

Now time for Bella' s dress . I chose a long blue strapless one for Bella . It was perfect for her .

For Rosalie I chose a black of the shoulder short dress.

Then for every one I got matching heels and a head band. Then I went to pay.

For the rest of the day we went in and out if like every shop in the mall buying what ever we liked. Finally at 8pm we decided to go home. On the way out we noticed laura4ever and her friends sitting

in a smoothie place. She beckoned for us to come over . We sat down at the table and she ordered smoothies for us all. I sat there pretending to sip my smoothie and talking to them .

**Boring I know . More reviews quicker I update. Don't forget to tell me about school in America,**

**read any review evolette17's stories :)**

**press the green button and you will make me happy !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:) **

**twilightlover4077**

**Christina hale**

**angelplusbuffyequals4ever**

**evolette17 **

**jaypetel111**

**your reviews all mean a lot to me :)**

**I think I might start a new story and if anyone reviews my story AND evolette17's fantastic stories they might get to be the stars of the story. You all have a week until I start the story :)**

**finally the long awaited chapter :)**

**sorry if I get the school years wrong**

**Bpov**

" Bella "

I heard Alice shout from downstairs. " I'm coming to pick you clothes out for today!"

" fine " I mumbled

5 seconds later she was in my room rooting through my wardrobe trying to find something for me to wear. I noticed that she was already dressed. Finally she pulled out a short denim mini skirt, a light blue strapless top and long black pointy heeled boots.

She threw them at me and shoved me towards the bathroom. I quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror . I thought I looked pretty .**( her outfit on my profile)**

_Hurry up _I heard Alice say impatiently in her mind.

I sighed and stepped out the bathroom.

Satisfied with me Alice pushed back into the bath room to do my hair and make up.

She curled my hair and put up bits from each side with a sparkly clip and let the rest fall loose .

Then she did my make up. Not too much but just enough to make it look natural.

I heard Esme say that it was time to go to school. I grabbed my stuff and ran downstairs. We were all riding inAlice'sporsche . Carlisle reminded us that me and Alice were pretending to be sophomores and that Emmett , Rosalie and jasper were juniors. We did this so we could stay for longer.

Due to Alice's fast driving we arrived in lees than 5 minutes.

I gulped. Time to start school.

We walked up to the sin saying reception . Inside it was small and stuffy.

Alice walked up the the front desk.

" excuse me" Alice said to the woman whose name tag said Mrs cope

" were new here , I'm Alice ,Bella , Rosalie , jasper and Emmett "

pointing to each of us in turn.

" um hello " said Mrs cope peering at through her glasses .

" here are your time tables and here's a map of the school."

I don't see the point of giving us a map as the place is tiny . Oh well.

My first lesson was English and I had it with Alice .

" come on alice2

we headed towards our first lesson.

The rest of the day past slowly. I knew every thing they were teaching so I was bored.

At lunch jaypatel111 asked us if we would like to sit with them but I politely refused and went to sit a the far end of the room with our food as props.

Finally it was the end of the day. We jumped in Alice's car and sped home glad to be back home.

**A few weeks later**

Bpov

" yyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

I heard Alice squeal from downstairs.

" what's with the extra happiness?" Emmett asked ?

" there's going to be a dance there's going to be a dance there s going to be a dance there's going to be a dance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice squealed

"when?"

" in 5 hours we need to start to get ready we might not make it!"

" what should we wear?" I asked

" the dresses we brought a few weeks ago!"

"I thought they were for a party?" I said confused

" um I just made that up so we could buy them" she confessed

ah the things Alice will do to to shop

" get ready ! Ill be there in 5 minutes to do your hair and make-up!"

I sighed. I went and got dressed.

Exactly 5 minutes later Alice came bounding up the stairs and into my bathroom.

" sit" she commanded

I sat. she curled my hair into ringlets and then pined up the top half of my hair and left the rest fall loose. Then she did my make up .

3 and a half hours later she was done.

As soon as she left, I put on my special ,lucky gold necklace that my grandmother had given me right before she died. It was one of the only things I had left of her. I was really special and I only wore it for special occasions. I wouldn't let anyone touch it.

I found some matching earrings and put them on.

" time to go " I heard Alice announce .

we got into Alice's car and went to the school.

**Liked it? Hated it? Tell me**

**REVIEW PEIOPLE PLEASE!**

**It means a lot to me.**

**Also I would like to know if what you think about making mike gay? There will be a poll on my profile soon **

**review :)**


End file.
